The Heir to Voldemort
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: I fixed some errors in chapter 1 and added a few things. and again, this about what if Voldemort has an heir. R for really strong language and a bit violence. Pairing: Draco x OC
1. Echo of the Past

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own Demetrius, Iris, Keith, Zachariah, Threnody, and her pets.  
My brother owns Michael. My sister owns Lumina. My friend owns Xellis.  
I don't care what anyone says about me putting my original characters or my brother's, sisters, and friend's character; I am doing this for my own amusement. Have fun and enjoy!  
  
Chapter Ichi Echo of the Past  
  
Demetrius grunted and panted as his older brother stopped using the Cruciatus Curse. He could hear his dear little sister crying as she was held by one of the Death Eaters. He heard some people laughing and he slowly, while wincing looked up at his traitorous brother and the other Death Eaters.  
Keith laughed and stared down at his little brother "Why must you make me do this Demetri? I don't want to hurt you; I came here to do a simple assignment and you make this difficult." Keith told his little brother "You disappear for 5 years, and then come back with some Death Eaters. So you can take our little sister to he-who-must-not-be-named?!" Demetrius demanded and Keith gave a half shrug "What can I say? I want to show the Dark Lord how loyal I am to him and what better way, then offering my beautiful little sister to him." He explained.  
  
Demetrius snarled and leapt at his brother "I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TAKE HER TO THAT BASTARD!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Crucio!" Keith and two other Death Eaters cried. Demetrius crashed to the floor, howling in pain. It felt like something was stabbing at his brain, skewering it, his body was trying to pull him apart, his eyes were swelling and blood trickled slowly from his eye sockets, he felt his bones were trying to dislocate and shatter into pieces. He withered about in agonizing pain and the Death Eaters laughed again. Demetrius knew sooner or later that Keith would leave him mindless or leave him dead, but Demetrius didn't care, he was willing to accept his fate, for he had failed to save his sister.  
  
He thought all was lost when "Stop it! Stop it Keith! You're killing him!" Iris pulled away from the Death Eater's grip, ran to Keith and started crying on him begging "Please stop it! I'll go with you if you don't kill Demetri! I swear I will, just don't kill Demetri."  
The pain disappeared and Demetrius panted and coughed up blood. "Are you sure Iris or are you lying?" Keith asked her and she shook her head.  
  
"I'm not lying! I'll go if you don't kill Demetri. I beg you not to!" Demetrius crawled towards them "Don't do it Iris! You know that he-who- must-not-be-named would kill you once you give birth to his child! And the way that bastard is! It'll be more like rape!" he shouted to her.  
  
"Shut up!" Lucius hissed and stomped on Demetrius' arm.  
  
He screamed in pain and Iris screamed in fear "Please! I promise to go along quietly and without a struggle as long as you promise that you, he- who-must-not-be-named or any of the Death Eaters don't kill Demetrius and you know that if you make a promise you keep it." She told him. All the Death Eaters stared at her and Demetrius looked up at her back through tears in disbelief; his little sister was going to give everything up so he can survive and he doubt the taint that was his brother would keep his promise.  
  
"She's willing to go?"  
"As long we don't kill her brother?" the Death Eaters talked amongst them trying to figure out if this is a trap. Keith on the other hand, lifted his sister's head and wiped her tears away "I am so sorry Iris." Keith told her in mock-kindness "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to hurt poor little Demetri and I can take you to meet the Dark Lord, but when he fought back I had no choice, but to hurt him. But now that you agreed to come along, we won't have any problems."  
  
She turned away "Then you promised that you and the others would not kill him?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I promise." He told her "Then ... tell him to get his foot off his arm." She whispered and Keith stared at Lucius "Get off his arm Malfoy." He told him.  
"WHAT?!" Lucius demanded  
"I made a promise to my sister and once I make that promise I have to keep it or else she won't keep her promise." Keith explained to him.  
  
Lucius growled and took his foot off Demetrius' arm. "Come Iris, put on your cloak, it's a bit cold outside." Keith told her as he put her cloak on her, when all the Death Eaters left, and Keith and Iris were left in the house, she turned once more to Demetrius with tears in her eyes.  
"Forgive me Demetrius..." she told him, she shut the door quietly after her.  
  
Demetrius tried to crawl towards the door, but from the pain of the curse and from exhaustion, he laid there as tears poured from his eyes. He knew he'll never see her again. With his other hand, he reached for the door, hoping that Iris would push it open, run up to him, give him a hug like she always does, and tell him that she was sorry and that it was over, there was nothing to worry about, and they could live in peace once more.  
But he knew that it was a hopeless dream, his hand fell to the floor, and as the room slowly faded, the door burst open and three people came in, two came up to him, and the other went to check the rest of the house.  
  
He recognized the two in front of him, they were saying something, but a ringing in Demetrius ears prevented him from make out what they were saying, the other man came and started talking to them. Slowly the dark took Demetrius and everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That is sad and sweet at the same time. I hope you like this, the next chapter focus on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's ride back to Hogwarts and when the heir goes there as a new transferred student along with her friends, Zachariah. This fic is based around Book 5 of Harry Potter, but I'm gonna change some things around so don't get confused or anything.  
  
Also, I have fixed this first chapter because of some errors I found. and I added my sister, brother, and friend's characters into it and changed one of my character's name.  
  
End of Chapter Ichi 


	2. Threnody and Zachariah

Ok, this chapter starts off on the train to Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, and Neville are finding a place to sit and meet up with Luna, but my two characters are sitting there. What would happen next? *MAJOR SPOILER HERE! If people haven't read the 5th book yet: I advice you not to read any farther.*  
  
Chapter Ni Threnody and Zachariah  
  
Harry was glad to be going back to Hogwarts; he was expelled for using magic to defend himself against two Dementors and he was happy for Ron and Hermione for being Perfects. He laughed as Snuffles ran about barking, Harry was especially happy to see his god-father again.  
  
Once he said good-bye to Mrs. Weasly, Mad-eye Moody, Lupin, the other body guards, and Sirius, then he, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione got on the train. Fred and George went off with their friend Lee, Ron and Hermione went to patrol the halls and left Ginny and Harry to find a place to sit.  
  
They met up with Neville "Hey guys! There's no place left to sit." He told them "What are you talking about?" Ginny asked looking through a window "There are some seats available in here." She opened the door and went in. Harry followed after her and heard Neville mutter something about not wanting to disturb anyone. The first thing Harry noticed was Luna sat by the window; she had straggly, waist-length dirty-blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Then he noticed a boy that he never seen before, he was Harry's age, with pointy jet black hair, but messy like his, he also noted a earring in his ear, he would have looked like Ron's older brother: Bill in his young age, except for his height, freckles, and red hair.  
  
Then finally, he noticed the last girl in that compartment; she was staring out the window without even looking at them, she was petting what Harry could imagine was her pet cat, her hair was black, blacker than night and blacker than the boy sitting next to her and she had very long tied in a loose ponytail. Her cat stared at him intensely and Harry noted that the cat was black with a white star on one of its eyes.  
The girl finally turned to look at him, Ginny, and Neville. Harry gasped as he saw her eyes, one of them was green and the other was golden. She focused on Harry and he could tell that she was looking him over; her glaze fell onto his scar as if absorbing the infamous scar of the boy that lived. Then Harry's scar started pricking and he threw his hand to his forehead and winced. "Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked and he nodded.  
  
That was odd, he thought to himself my scar started hurting when that girl stared at it……… it only does that when Voldemort or something bad is going to happen……… is she……… in someway connected to Voldemort? Or am I being paranoid like Mad Eye Moody?  
  
The girl turned her glaze away from him and his scar stopped hurting. "Are these seats taken?" Ginny asked and the boy turned to her "Nope, no one has been in here since we left the Station. The name's Zachariah Angelos. But my sis and friends call me Zach." Zack said. "Hi and thanks." Harry replied and sat down. The girl turned her glaze to them again. "You both are new here, right? I have never seen you two before." Ginny asked and Harry started getting edgy when he noticed that the cat still kept staring at him.  
  
"Yes, we are new to your school, we just transferred from another one." The girl told them.  
She talks in a monotone……… Harry thought. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get you name." Ginny replied. "That is because I did not give it to you, I am Threnody Dulenty." She introduced herself "But my sis', our friends, and I call her 'Ren' for short." Zach added "And you must be Harry Potter, the boy who survived from Voldermort's attack when you were a baby………" Harry, Ginny, and Neville stared at her "And walked away from him with that scar on your forehead." She concluded.  
"H – How did you know?" Harry asked while reaching for his wand cautiously.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
